


amoureux || TomTord/TordTom AU

by BruhByers



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, American English, Bad French, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, British, College, Developing Friendships, English, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Français | French, French Characters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Tom (Eddsworld), LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mania, Mental Health Issues, bipolar, maniac episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers
Summary: n this AU, Tord is from france and rents the last room in Edd, Matt's, and Tom's house to study abroad in England.  I hope you give it a read!
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Bienvenue

Maybe I'd be a little less surprised by someone moving in if Edd actually told me.

"Tom, Matt, this is Tord! I let him rent out the last room since he's studying abroad!" I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to yell at Edd for being stupid and not asking my permission to let someone rent out the last room. He didn't even bother to inform me. I shot an angry glance over to Edd, looking up into his beaming eyes. He was practically shining with excitement. I took a deep breath and sighed before looking at Tord, who looked very nervous and afraid, and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Tord," I said, a welcoming smile on my face. All the fear that had been in Tord's face drained away and he looked much calmer.

"Merci, Tom. Is nice to meet you too," he took my hand and shook it, a relaxed smile appearing on his face. "Et toi, Matt," He said, now shaking Matt's hand, who looked very intrigued.

"Come on, Tord, I'll show you to your room," Edd said, waving Tord over to the staircase, taking him to the unused room down the hall.

"He talks funny!" Matt exclaimed. I rolled my eyes (not that anyone could tell).

"You talk funny," I replied, making Matt's eyes widen.

"What?! I talk funny?!" He was pretty much hysterical. "Eeeeddddddddd!!! Do I talk funny?"

"What?" Edd shouted back, poking his head out from Tord's room, where Tord was unpacking the contents of his suitcase.

"Do I talk funny?"

"What? No!" Edd called back before getting back to helping Tord. Matt glared back at Tom harshly before letting out a chuckle. "Also, Matt? Tord has another box in his car, can you go grab it?"

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Matt ran off and to Tord's car, leaving me alone in the middle of the living room. I sigh after standing there for a moment and walk up to Tord's room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you moving in alright, Tord?" I asked. He jumped and looked back, his cheeks going a little pink from embarrassment.

"Oui, uhh... is good, merci," Tord replied with a shy chuckle, averting his stormy gray eyes back to the folded clothes he was putting in his empty dressers.

"Where are you from, if I may ask."

"franç- eh... France," Tord replied, snapping his fingers a little as he stumbled over his words. I am sorry, uhh- I am bad at English." I smiled.

"It's alright. You'll get better with time," I assured him. He smiled as well, relieved and comforted.

"Edddd! I need help!" Matt yelled from the bottom of the stairs like a struggling plea for help. Edd sighed.

"Excuse me for a second," Edd said, coming back up the stairs with the box a few seconds later and plopping it down in the middle of the room.

"I am sorry for the..." he snapped his fingers. "trouble."

"It's no problem!"

"I can eh- Uhm-" Tord pointed to the box. "I can do this by moi-self. Myself. Pardon." Tord looked embarrassed once more, looking down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He almost looked a little defeated. "Thank you, friends."

"It's all good, Tord. We're glad you're here," Edd said. "I'm going to start on dinner, now. Hopefully, you're not too jet-lagged!" Tord looked a little confused but nodded.

"Yeah, welcome Todd!" Matt said, giving him a small wave before following down the stairs. I chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't take it too personally. He even forgets my name sometimes," I said, walking from the doorway and into Tord's room, looking at what he got so far. Not much decor yet. "Hey, Tord! Do you like 'Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell?' " I asked. He probably didn't even know what that was.

"Oh, oui! I learn some English from it!" Tord exclaimed, his face lighting up. I grinned.

"Then boy do I have the perfect thing for you!" I replied.

"Uhhh will you repeat?"

"I have something you'll like," I said, smiling like an idiot as I left his room and went to mine, unpinning a poster from my wall and taking it back to his room. I handed it to him, and he seemed even more excited than before.

"Oh, thank you, Tom! I am love! Beaucoup!" He instantly pinned it up next to his bed and admired it. "Parfait..."


	2. 2. à bientôt

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me. Mine has the skull on the door. Tell me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok, Tom!" He said with a grin and a thumbs-up as I walked off one door down from his in my bedroom, posters and cut out photos covering my walls, balled up socks under the dresser, and the bedsheets unmade. Perfect. I took my bass which was leaning against my closet door and threw my weight on top of my bed. I played it quietly, humming softly along with the tune I was playing. I closed my eyes, still able to play all the notes without looking.

I didn't feel pissed that Edd had a stranger come live in our house anymore. The anger I had pretty much evaporated when I heard Tord's shy, consoling voice. Something about his heavy accent made my chest feel tight, as if it were almost exploding with excitement. I opened my eyes, letting out a contented sigh, leaning my bass against my bedframe.

"You are very good," I heard softly. I looked over, a little startled. I felt my face get hot.

"Oh, thanks," I replied, looking at Tord who was standing in my doorway like I was in his earlier. "Uhh, you can sit down, if you'd like," I said, scooting over on my bed to make room.   
"Eh- Yes, sure," Tord said after a few seconds, probably translating what I just said. He sat down on my bed next to me, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Uhm- eh, how did tu meet Edd?" I thought for a moment and laughed.

"Secondary school. Those were the good days, weren't they?" Tord laughed a little.

"Eh, not very," He shrugged, his smile fading a little before reappearing just as quick. "I met Edd on internet two... uh- two year ago. That is why he let moi here, to uhm-" Tord paused for a moment, his face scrunching up. "Rent."

"Edd said you were going to school around here, right?" I asked. He nodded. "What are you majoring in?"

"Engineering," Tord replied, a little shy. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow. You must be pretty smart, huh?" I said, nudging him in his side, which made him giggle. He shook his head no.

"Eh, not so much. I am not a lot smart," he replied. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Not smart my ass. You learned a whole second language!" I exclaimed. He looked away and smiled, his face flushing.

"Uh- thank you, Tom," he mumbled, tucking a strand of his fairly long Caramel hair behind his ear. He glanced back over at me, his eyes meeting mine for a second before he looked back away. I smirked.

"Are you wondering why my eyes are black?" I asked, an eyebrow raised cockily.

"Uhm- well..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it all started when I w-"

"Tord! Tom! Dinner!" It was Edd. Tord looked a little started, looking over at me for reassurance. I got up and waved him over.

"Let's get some dinner. Edd's a great cook." Tord followed me down the stairs and to the dining table, where Matt was sitting impatiently.

. "Hello, Tim! Hello Todd! Are you ready for dinner? I am!"

"Salut, Matt. I am very happy for dinner," Tord replied with a smile, sitting down next to me. Edd came in a moment later with the food which we all thanked him for and complimented, before digging in. I got a beer from the fridge for me, and a glass of red wine for Tord (which he gladly accepted). We all enjoyed chatting and laughing together, and I could feel that Tord was gonna fit in, even with him being from a different country.

"Are all of you going school?" Tord asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I am, but Edd and Matt aren't. They already got full time jobs," I replied, now on my second beer. "Somehow..." I added lowly, glancing over at Matt, who wasn't exactly intelligent.

"Oh, that is ehm- very well!" Tord replied. "I s-" his phone cut him off, buzzing loudly. He pulled it out and looked. "Am so sorry, can I reply to this?" We all nodded, and he looked relieved. He got up and walked into the other room.

"Salut, père. Tu vas bien? Ok, ok... Comment ça va? ...Je suis trop... Merci. je suis occupé, puis-je rappeler? Ok, merci. Bonne soirée, père. à bientôt..." Tord came back and sat down, continuing on his food. "Sorry, was moi father."

"That's ok! How did it go?" Edd asked. Tord gave a thumbs up.

"Well. I have to uh- reply... later," Tord replied, giving an assuring half smile. "My dads worried avec moi moving away here."

"Wait, dads?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side. Tord face turned bright red, and his silvery gray eyes widened.

"I ehm- I-"

"Don't be a jerk, Matt." I said, trying to comfort Tord. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just wondering," Matt squealed. Tord sighed with relief.

"Is ok. I was just scared you would not like me," Tord said, fiddling with his fingernails. Edd chuckled.

"The fact that you have two dads doesn't change our mind, Tord. We aren't assholes," Edd said, making Tord laugh.

"Merci. Thank you," he replied. "Thank you for.. eh- food as well, Edd."

"No problem, Tord! Tom, will you help me with the dishes?"

"I can help, Edd. J'insiste," Tord replied before I could speak. Edd agreed and they washed up the dishes while I shook off the table cloth outside. After we cleaned up we all sat together on the couch, turning on 'Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 4'.

"Want another drink before we get comfortable?" I ask Tord. He shakes his head.

"Je do not want to get- ehm- drunk on first nuit, right?"

"Come on, Tord! It's a celebration! I'll take a glass of wine too, Tim!" Matt exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'm in too! A glass of wine for everyone!" Edd added. I went to the kitchen and brought over a bottle of wine and four empty glasses. I preferred Smirnoff and beer, but wine was cool too. I filled the glasses and passed them to the others, putting the rest of the wine bottle on the lamp stand. Life seemed pretty darn great right now.


	3. 3. crêpes

We had another round of red wine, and the movie seemed much funnier than it did before. Edd and Matt couldn't really hold their alcohol that well, which wasn't a surprise because they usually don't drink.

"Edd!!! Stop tickling me!" Matt exclaimed, his words slurring. He laughed as Edd continued to tickle his sides, making him squeal. Tord laughed as well.

"Never! I am an insane pirate zombie from hell!" Edd replied just as loudly.

"N-no! Eddie! Tommy, please help me!" Matt shrieked. He seemed almost near tears, his face red from laughing so much. I grinned deviously and began tickling him too. He practically screamed. "No! The torture!" I heard Tord laugh louder from the other side of me, before tickling me.

"I thought you were on my side!" I wheezed as I got tickled.

"Eh bien, je t'ai trompé!" He replied back, laughing like a maniac.

"I don't speak baguette!" I said as I pushed him away from me, panting. Matt was exhausted too, relieved that I and Edd had stopped ticking him. Tord smirked and smacked me on the shoulder playfully before laying his head back on the couch. I couldn't stop looking at him and barely noticed that Matt and Edd left for their rooms, helping each other up the stairs while they giggled like children. Tord glanced over at me after a while of me staring, which made me look away, pretending to be interested in the movie credits.

"We should -ehm, uh- go bed?" Tord yawned, stretching out his arms. I nodded and got up, holding out my hand for him. He gladly accepted and I pulled him up, wrapping his arm around my neck since he was stumbling a little. I helped him up the stairs and to his room, where I pushed the door open with my foot and sat him down on his bed.

"Good night, Tord. I'm glad you're here," pausing for a moment, before walking towards the door. He yawned.

"Bonne Nuit, Tom."

I was the first one to wake up the next morning. Usually, it was Edd, but he was probably still passed out from the alcohol. I laughed at the memory as I made my way down the carpeted steps and into the kitchen. I decided I would be nice today and make breakfast since the others would most likely be hungover.

I riffled through the cabinets, pulling out the flour, sugar, baking powder, and a few other ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. Hopefully Tord likes pancakes. I started warming up the griddle as I made the batter, checking the stairs every so often to see if anyone was coming down. Nope. I poured some oil on the griddle and spooned batter into little circles, flipping them after a few moments of cooking.

"Timmy?" I heard and turned around. I knew who it was the instant I heard him.

"Mornin', Matt," I replied, turning back to my pancakes. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts!" he whined. I laughed.

"That's the consequence of drinking, Matt." I replied, a smirk plastered on my face. Matt scoffed.

"Tom, stop using such big words!" He exclaimed. I laughed harder.

"Alcohol is bad if you drink too much. Does that simplify it?" Matt nodded. "Here-" I walked over to the 'medicine cabinet' (which consisted mostly of painkillers, Matt's allergy pills, my anti-depressants, and over the counter sleeping pills) I tossed a bottle of ibuprofen towards Matt, which he (barely) caught.

"Take two. You'll feel better eventually," I said. Matt nodded and gave a nervous thumbs up, before swallowing the two whole.

"Well morning! Salut, Matt and Tom." I smiled when I heard his heavy accent.

"Morning, Tod-Tord!" Matt said. "Do you want these?" he asked, showing Tord the small bottle in his hands. Tord looked at the label of the bottle before shaking his head.

"Non, I feel well," Tord replied. "How are you, friends?"

"Good. Matt's kinda hungover," I replied. "Want pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"

"These," I showed him a plate with three in a stack. His eyes lit up with delight.

"Ohh! Like crêpes!" I grinned. Seeing him happy made me happy.

"Yeah, here," I said, handing him the plate.

"Merci, Tom!"

"Yeah, of course. Matt, will you go wake up Edd?" Matt nodded and rushed up to Edd's room.

"Thank you again," Tord smiled, his eyes practically shining.

"Yeah, yeah, I hope you like them," I said. I turned around and continued making the pancakes.

"Wow. Tom? Making breakfast?" Edd yawned, slumping down the stairs. I rolled my eyes (like anyone could tell.)

"Haha, very funny. Come get your breakfast, Edd," I said, holding out two plates of food for Edd and Matt.

"Thank you, Tom!"

"Thanks, Tom."

"No problem," I replied, finishing the last batch of pancakes for myself before sitting down across from Tord.

"I like your fat crêpes, Thomas,"

"Ha. I'm glad," I replied, looking over at him before glancing over at Edd. He looked shitfaced. "Hey, Edd. I'll get you some ibuprofen. I have to take my antidepressants anyway."

"Thanks." I went to the medicine cabinet and re-retrieved the ibuprofen as well as my own pills. I could see Tord looking a little puzzled at me, but he didn't say anything and I didn't either.

"Here," I yawned. Edd thanked me and we continued on with breakfast, chatting away. Tord seemed to be thinking about something, and I was starting to get overwhelmed and aggravated by the noise, so it was mostly Matt and Edd doing the actual talking. I quickly finished the rest of my breakfast and put my plate in the dishwasher, grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff before beelining up to my room.

"Tom?"


	4. 4. Tu

I growled, taking a long, drawn-out gulp from the bottle. Everything was too loud right now. I don't know why I suddenly felt this way, I never did, but it always sucked.

"Tom, what is wrong?" Of course, it would be Tord. At least it's not Edd or Matt.

"I'm fine," I replied, taking another large drink from my bottle.

"Can je ehm- come in?" ugh. How could I say no to Tord? I sighed.

"Sure, come in." He walked in hesitantly, making his way over to sit on the foot of my bed. He looked a little on edge.

"Should you... drink, uh- alcohols in le morning?" Tord questioned, looking a little nervous. I nodded. "That is not so good."

"Eh. It's ok. I do it a lot," I replied. Tord frowned. It made me feel a little bad like I was doing something wrong.

"Why?"

"It makes me feel better."

"Like eh- uhm-" He snapped his fingers, his face scrunched up. "Pill? Medicine?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Sometimes I feel angry and I don't know why," I shrugged. Tord scooched over a little closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is ok to eh... feel bad," Tord said. "You uhm- do not have to eh- feel..." He thought for a moment. "A... A... hmm..." Tord pulled out his phone and searched something quickly before putting it back. "Un specific way. People ehm- feel many things." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right... I'm just afraid that I'll snap at you or the others," I replied, glancing over at Tord, who looked puzzled once again.

"Uhm- repeat?"

"I'm just scared that I'll be rude to you or the others," I said. Tord nodded, a look of sympathy on his face.

"You are not rude right now?"

"Yeah, I guess."  
"You should ehm- not be worry. Me and Edd and Matt are your uhh- friends," Tord said. I grinned once again and looked over at Tord, and I could see that he was telling the truth.

"You're right Tord. Let's go do something fun. We have to show you around England."

Edd, Matt, and I took Tord around our city, taking him to our favorite aquarium and to many of our favorite stores. We were having a blast. We even all went out to lunch together around noon, and I didn't even get the slightest bit annoyed from all the noise. At one point, while we were showing Tord our favorite spot at the park (more like a nature reserve. It's pretty large) he took my hand. Saying I had butterflies in my stomach would be a huge understatement...

"Ah, thank you for ehm- today, friends," Tord said when we had all come back home, chatting, laughing, and telling jokes. "It was par- perfect."  
"No problem, Todd! I had so much fun!"

"Yeah, it was," Edd said. "Oh! Tord! We have something for you upstairs! One second!" Edd said, holding up a finger before running up the stairs. Tord looked a little surprised. Edd ran back down a moment later. "Here!"

Edd handed a large gift bag to Tord, who took it tentatively and opened it. He gasped then smiled. A red hoodie.

"Welcome to the club, Tord," I said as he slid it on.

"I cannot thank you eh- enough, friends," Tord said, his pretty gray eyes shining brightly.

"No problem. We're glad you're here."

"Yeah!" Matt added excitedly. "Group hug!" Tord laughed as Matt pretty much pounced on him, pulling him into a bear hug. Edd giggled and joined in before I did too. It didn't last too long, but it was nice. I don't think I've been that close to my friends since, well. I don't know. l graduation, maybe? We were 17, then. Now Me and Tord are starting our final year of college soon, and Matt and Edd already have full-time jobs. Thank god it's summer. (For now)

We pulled away, and Tord put on his red hoodie. He really did fit in more with it on. It kinda felt this was what made it official that he was one of us now, not him moving in. This was it. I felt happier than I have in a long time.

I knew my joy would most likely be short-lived, and that I'd probably crash into an ocean of sinking depression, but I think I can ignore that... for now. I was just... happy? Yeah. Very. Tord pulled on my sleeve and I looked down at him (he was a few inches shorter).

"Hmm?"

"Edd asked a question."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be ok if Matt and I left for groceries?" It should take less than an hour:

"Why didn't you while we were already in town?" I asked. Edd flushed a little with embarrassment.

"I didn't realize we were so low on a lot of stuff..." he mumbled. "Mainly just milk and butter and such."

"Yeah, sounds good," I said. "Me and Tord will keep ourselves entertained." Tord nodded.

"Ok, sounds good! See you guys soon!" He said, jingling his keys. Me and Tord waved as the pair left.

"Well Tom, what would tu, ehm, like to uh- do?"

"Hmm. Matt and Edd aren't here, so we can do pretty much whatever you want to." Tord smirked.

"Tu want to play game?"


	5. 5. Jeux

"Awww fuck!" I yelped, clenching my fists.

"Do not worries Tom, I ehm- will go- eh- easy on you," Tord smirked, glaring over at me with a dominating glint in his eyes.

"Tord! You said that three times now! And you still beat me most of those times! Do I really suck that much at Battlefront?"

"Eh- Non, I am just so well," Tord said cockily.

"Hah. Ok, Tord," I said. "Now go easy on me. For real, this time."

"Agh. Fine," he scoffed, smirking a little as he started the next round. He (barely) let me win, our score difference less than 10 apart. "Are tu ehm- eh- happy now?"

"Yes. Very."

"Ha. Good, Tom. I am happy," Tord said as he put his controller down on the coffee table which he was resting his feet on top of. We relaxed there for a few moments, just basking in the serene silence between us, though, it didn't last too long.

Edd's car pulled up into the driveway of our small, white two-story house with Matt, and Tord and I jumped up to go help them unload groceries. There was quite a lot of them, but to be fair we were four grown men living together. We ate quite a bit. Plus, Edd loved cooking.

"Hey, Edd?" It was Matt.

"Yeah?" I heard Edd reply as we were all packing things into their respective cabinets. I had to help Tord find where to put things since he's new and such.

"When do I have to go to work again?"

"Uhm? In fourteen days, I believe?"

"Aww, I like summer!" Matt whined. Edd chuckled breathily.

"Yeah, I know you do."

We all finished putting the groceries away and went to the living room, lounging on the couches. 

"Well, today was ehm- ah.. very best," Tord said as I sat down next to him. "It could uh- not ehm be..." he paused for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows a little. "Beh- better, yes. That is word. Thank you, friends." Edd grinned brightly.

"We told you, Tord! It's no problem. We had a lot of fun too," Edd explained. Tord smiled happily. 

Damn. my friends are pretty neat. I glanced over at Tord, whose eyes glittered from the later afternoon light that was pouring in from the living room windows. I looked away quickly when I realized he had looked back at me, but I couldn't for long. My eyes traveled back towards him, watching the way his face moved as he laughed from one of Edd's jokes. It was like I was having tunnel vision; as I could only focus on him, or that nothing else existed. My mind could only think about Tord....

"-Tom!"  
"Wha- what?" I jumped back, blinking repeatedly.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner tonight," Edd asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever works for me. You know I'll eat anything," I said, looking around at the others nervously. "I'm... gonna go up to my room." I pushed myself up off the couch where I was sitting on with Tord and quickie jogged up the stairs. I felt comforted by the clutter of my room. I took a deep breath when I walked in, slowly closing the door behind me.

I didn't play Susan or anything, I just laid down on top of my messy, un-made covers, listening to the muffled laughs and conversations from downstairs. It was nice but sad at the same time. It was nice to know that they didn't need me and that they were ok (happy, even) without me, but it felt kinda shitty at the same time. Lonely, maybe. I don't know. I took another deep breath and rolled over on my bed to face the wall, letting my heavy eyes close.


	6. 6. Famille

I must've fallen asleep for a while, since the next time I opened my eyes there was harsh, white morning light coming from my window. I blinked harshly and stretched my arms while yawning loudly. Then I had an idea.

I hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hoping down the stairs as I pulled my socks on. I was happy to see that the others were already up and finishing their breakfast.

"Come on! We're going somewhere!" I told them as I took the car keys off the hook. Edd looked confused.

"What? Tom? No-" Edd shook his head. "You just woke up! At least eat first or-" I grabbed Edd's arm and pulled him over to the front door.   
"Everyone in the car!" I said loudly as I ran out the door. I could hear Edd mumble under his breath, telling Tord something before they walked out and to the car as well. I was driving before they even had the time to buckle up. "Isn't today a great day? It's so warm out. I wonder how are neighbors are doing. Do you think they're doing something outside? I hope so. Maybe we should invite them out sometime? Or not. Depends."  
"Tom, Tom, slow down! We can't understand you!" Edd called from the back seat, talking over the loud music that had been playing.

"Yeah, Tim!" Matt agreed. "You're driving too fast, too!" I laughed.

"Then we can get there faster!" I explained.

"Tom, I am eh- not sure, but uh... you are not ehm- uh- you do not drive so fast in- eh, France," Tord said.

"Aw come on you guys! We're having fun! Just let loose a little!" I drove even faster, watching excitedly as cars blurred past. Matt covered his eyes. I laughed loudly, the scenery around us becoming more forest-y and less busy, before coming to a slow halt, stopping at one of my favorite places. We called it 'the quarry.' "Let's go!" I said, turning off the car and running out to the ledge of the quarry, looking down at the glittery water. I loved it here.

"Tom! What the hell!" I looked back at Edd, who was walking over to me with Tord and Matt following. "Why did you take us to the quarry, dude?!" I looked back over at the grassy ledge and smiled.

"So we could do this!" I quickly pulled my shirt off over my head as well as my jeans, socks, and shoes, and leaped off the ledge and into the chilly lake water. It made me feel even more energized than I already did. "Come on!" I shouted, treading the water. I could see the others looking hesitantly down over the edge of the quarry. Then I could see Tord shrug and take off his clothes, jumping in, followed by Matt and then Edd.

Surprisingly, Edd looked happy, and so did the others. We started splashing each other, having a water fight like we were children, and laughing. I wish I could say I wasn't constantly looking over at Tord, but I was. Hear me out! He's practically naked. We all are.

"Hey! Wanna see me swim across the lake?"

"Tom, n-"

"I'm swimming across!" I announced, starting on my journey. I could hear the conversation Tord and Edd were having slowly fade from earshot. The quarry wasn't that long, but it was still really hard to cross since swimming was so tiring. By the time I was across and had hoisted myself up on a short edge of the cliff, my arms felt like jello and my heart was pounding. But it felt great. I laid back in the grass and took a long, deep breath, looking up at the clouds overhead in the vast blue sky. I laid there thinking for what felt like hours, though it was probably more like twenty minutes.

I was startled by a splashing sound from the water below me, and looked down. Tord. I felt my face heat up a little as I scooted over on the ledge to make room for him.

"Hey, Tom," He said breathlessly as he laid down, breathing heavily. I turned my head towards him.

"Hey, Tord. what are you doing here?" I asked. Sitting up on my elbows. He sat up too after catching his breath for a moment. He smiled.

"I wanted to swim ehm- across too," Tord said, looking at me with those sparkling gray eyes. They made me feel like I was melting.

"Hm. What about Edd and Matt?"

"They are hiding in the eh.. uhm...shade since Matt does eh- not really like le sol- sun," Tord replied. I chuckled.

"He's really pale. He must be part Irish or something because of his ginger hair and since he burns so easily. Or a vampire. I don't know. Same thing basically," I said fastly. "Oh, hey, look! That cloud is shaped like a cat! Edd used to have a cat named Ringo but it passed away from old age a year ago. That kinda sucked."

"I could eh- imagine. I had un animal de Compagnie when I was small boy. A dog. My dads are ehm- thinking about uh- getting a new one" Tord explained. I nodded.

"What kind?"

"Am not knowing. Ils just texted me a -ehm last night. I hope they do. I am thinking they ehm- eh.... Sad that I am en England."

"I bet. I think anyone would be sad without you. You've only been here for what? Three days? And it already feels like I've known you for years. Like, if you left I'd be really sad, man."  
"Oui. It feels like I have eh- been your friend for ehm- long time," Tord replied, a gentle smile on his face. His freckles seemed to pop off of his lightly tanned face from the bright sun. "Tu guys are so... hmm... eh, welcome....welcoming, yes. Is like a family."

The way he looked at me made my heart pound.


	7. 7.  eau fraiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back.

We raced back to where Edd and Matt were chilling in the shady part of the grassy beach, which was next to the ledge we jumped into the water by. I won, though it was only by a few feet, so it was pretty much a tie. We were panting like crazy when we crawled up the side of the grassy beach, falling down in a crumpled heap next to Matt and Edd, who laughed when we fell at their feet.

"Did you guys have a nice swim?" Edd asked mockingly, making Matt giggle. I rolled over onto my back, breathing heavily and staring up at the trees that provided the shade above us.

"Yeah," I panted, pushing a couple of strands of wet hair away from my face. I glanced over at Tord for a second, water droplets streaking down the side of his face and his body. It felt like my heart was lodged into my throat when I looked at him.   
"Hah. maybe all that swimming helped you with your mania," Edd snickered. I pushed myself up on my elbows and scoffed.

"I'm not manic, dumbass."

"Sureee Tom," Edd said. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Eh, one seconds," Tord said, his breathing heavy.

"Alright. Matt and I will start our way up the hill. Meet you up there!"

"Ah, ok!" Tord waved them goodbye and they started trudging up the hill to where our clothes we have strewn about. Tord and I laid there, watching them slowly disappear behind the trees lining the path up the grassy hill.

"Je was wonders if they are dating, but I do not ehm- thinks so," Tord said. I snickered. "Matt and Edd is not liking boys?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure if Edd and Matt like guys. I've never asked." I replied. "Do you?" I watched his face go red, his expression turning from calm to embarrassed.

"I, uh-" He looked up at the clouds and exhaled breathily. "Yes."

"Hey, that's cool!"

"No. Is not cool. I am already ehm- difference. Je do not want to uh... Be more difference," Tord said, his voice a little sad.

"What's wrong with being different? I mean, what would you rather be? A nobody who does what everyone wants them to do?" I said, moving a little closer to him.

"Je..." He smiled a bit and looked over at me. "Yes. I guess that you are right." He got up off the ground and brushed himself off before reaching out his hand to help me out. It felt like time stopped for a second when my hand touched his, a swarm of butterflies exploding in my stomach. It was now my turn to get all flustered.

"Hey, uh... race you to the top?" I said, looking down to hide my probably red face.

"Ok!" Tord said. "Get ready... Trois, Deux, Un, go!" He shouted, and we began running (and tripping) up the hill. We were panting once again when we reached the top, our hands on our knees as we heaved. Edd snickered when he walked over to me, flicking my forehead.

"Let me guess? It was your idea to race up the hill?" Edd asked mockingly.

"Y-yeah," I panted. Edd laughed again.

"Too bad you lost, then. Come on, get dressed," He took my clothes off of the grassy ground by the gravel path and threw them towards me. I (barely) caught them and started pulling them on. Tord was doing the same, and Edd and Matt were waiting for us to hurry up. (in the shade, of course. I must've forgotten that Matt and the sun didn't get along too well.) It was a little hard to get my jeans on since I was still a little damp, and I bet it was the same for Tord.

"I'm driving this time so you don't run anyone over."

We arrived home after about fifteen minutes, and I was antsy to get up and out of this car. I hopped out of the car right as Edd parked it. And walked briskly up to my room, changing into a pair of shorts before going back downstairs.

"I'm going on a jog. I'll be back later," I said as I passed Edd in the doorway and to the outside. The sun was high up in the middle of the pure blue sky, no clouds in sight. I took a long, deep breath, before starting my jog down the sidewalk.


	8. 8. bipolaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you switch the entire plot of the story AND POV o_o

Edd's POV

Tom came home about an hour later, sweating and panting.

"Perfect timing, Tom! You're just on time for lunch!" I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic and cheerful as possible, though, I was feeling a little more worried than anything.

"Sorry, Edd. Important business," Tom said, panting between every word, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Tom, c'mon, you haven't eaten breakfast today, either."

"Not hungry!" Tom exclaimed, going up to his room. Not soon after I could hear the strums of Tom's bass named Susan.

"Tom is odd today?" Tord asked, starting on his lunch. I shrugged, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Yeah. Tim is just a little funny sometimes," Matt explained to Tord. "Sometimes he stays in his room for days, too."

"Oh," Tord said. His face scrunched up as he took another bite from his lunch. "Why?"

"Well... " I started but paused. Should I tell this to Tord without Tom's permission? "He's just- he's just a little different," I replied.

"Oh, okay," Tord replied. He didn't look totally convinced, though to be fair, my excuse was really stupid.

I just decided to change the topic to something else, hoping that Tord would just forget about it over time. I don't think that's very realistic, since I couldn't really get Tom out of my head because of his constant, unorganized bass playing from his room. Maybe he was trying to make a song or something. I don't know, nor do I understand. No one understands Tom, well, maybe his psychiatrist (who he refuses to see often) but not even she truly understands him. She only knows him from a mental health standpoint.

I glanced over at the staircase that leads up to his room. I mean, why am I so worried about him? Tom almost always is fine during his mania. I tried to shake him from my thoughts, continuing to chat with Tord and Matt about France and his dads and the dog they had just adopted. It was all interesting stuff, really, I just couldn't get my full attention to stick to the conversation. I didn't consider myself a worrier, but I was definitely the 'mom friend'.

After I cleaned and put away our lunch dishes I went upstairs to check on Tom. He seemed fine-ish, but the odd shine in his eyes along with his fast-talking and irritability made it obvious that he was having a manic episode, or at least starting to have one.

"Tom, you need to eat something," I said sternly, glancing around his messy room. The curtains were drawn shut and his blankets were all over the floor along with balled-up socks and worn t-shirts.

"Not, now Edd. I am very busy. This is gonna be great! It's gonna be my best one yet, you'll see!" He said fastly, his tone odd and unreadable. He didn't pick up his eyes from his computer, which he was typing fastly on.

"Tom! C'mon man-"

"Leave me alone Edd!" He hissed. I felt anger starting to boil up inside me, but I had to stay calm. For him and the others. I turned back around and left his room, going back down the stairs to where Tord and Matt were looking for something to watch.

"Tord?"

"Oui?"

"I need to be honest with you," I said, glancing at both Tord and Matt. should I even be telling him this? "Tom has bipolar disorder, and I think he's having a manic episode."

"Bipolaire?" Tord questioned. Everything was silent for a moment, besides the noise from the TV and Tom's room. "That is so sad!"

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say? I sat down next to Matt on the far end of the couch, joining the two in watching a movie they had found while scrolling through the channels.

The movie was pretty ok. At least Matt and Tord liked it. I didn't think Tord would be someone who liked rom-coms, but he was squealing along with Matt during the 'sweet' parts of the movie. Honestly, I always find them really unrealistic. Love isn't like that, or at least from what I know, but... I glanced over at Matt, my heart beating a little faster. It's not like I knew anything about love.

"That movie is one of my new favorites!" Matt exclaimed, wrapping one arm around me and one around Tord. Tord laughed.

"Yes, it was ehm- cute," he agreed. "Did tu like, Edd?"

"Eh, it was good," I replied. I felt warm from Matt's arm around me, though I knew it didn't mean anything to him.

"Ha! Tom would've hated this movie!"

"Oui, so sad."


	9. 9. D'accord

I re-awoke a few hours later to the smell of bacon and sizzling. I felt my mouth water and got out of bed, jogging down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Oh, Edd! There you are!” Tom exclaimed. Of course, it was Tom. “I’ve been thinking for the past few hours! I should tell the person I like I love him! Today! I am madly in love, Edd!” Tom babbled, continuing to make eggs and bacon.

“Tom, shouldn’t you wait? I mean… you’re having a manic episode-”

“I need to! I can’t wait!”  
“B-”

“Here! I made eggs and bacon!” Tom interrupted, handing me a plate. “I’ll go wake up Tord and Matt!” I was starting to get overwhelmed again, watching Tom jump up the stairs just to return a few minutes later with the other two housemates trailing close behind. Tom handed them both a plate of food while chatting to them fastly.

“You do not have egg and eh- bacon?” Tord asked Tom, who shook his head.

“Not hungry!” he said. “Oh! Have you ever heard of the band Messer Chups? They’re super cool-” I started to zone out of the conversation, thinking hard. Tom needed to go to the hospital. I finished my plate and set it by the sink, before walking up to Tom’s room and packed him a bag of clothes, along with his ID’s and a list of phone numbers in a different, smaller pocket of the backpack. I only had to do this twice before in our three years of living together, but there were many times that I had gotten very tempted to.

“Come on, Tom. Let’s get in the car,” I said, back in the kitchen. Tom suddenly looked nervous.

“No, I don’t want to,” He pouted.

“We have to. You’re going to the hospital.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital! I don’t need to!”

“Tom, just trust me, ok? You’ll be fine, c’mon…” I said. After a little convincing, he finally let me take him out to the car and to the hospital. After explaining everything, the doctors took his vitals (which he was very mad about) and then was taken to the mental health wing of the hospital. I hugged him goodbye, reassuring that’d I’d visit tomorrow. I could tell Tom was really nervous, but the doctors would help him.

The car ride back felt way too quiet. Even though Tom’s manic babbling could be annoying, it was interesting too. He just never ran out of things to talk about. I glanced over at the empty passengers seat before looking back to the road. I realized how tense I was, my knuckles tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Tom would only need to stay there for two or three days. We would be fine. Yeah, We would be fine, even if we were a little bummed out. I finally arrived home, greeting Matt and Tord after the few hours I was at the hospital. Matt ran over and hugged me.

“How did it go? At the hospital?” Matt asked, his breath warm against my neck. It felt like my heart was going soft and melting into a puddle. I wanted to tell Matt that I loved him right then and there but of course I was too shy, and…

Tord joined the hug.

“Will Tom be okay?” He asked, looking up at me.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine,” I replied. “He just needs help. He can come home in a few days, ok?”  
“Okay. I will miss him.”

“Yeah, me too!” Matt added squeezing us tighter.

“We all will, but like I said: He’ll be home in just two or three days. It’ll be like no time has passed at all, right?”

As it turned out I kinda lied. Don’t get me wrong, we found a couple ways to stay busy during the time Tom was gone like video games and trips to the lake and chess (which Tord dominated us at) and baking, and at least I got to visit him the next day, but it was less fun without Tom. So of course, when Tom could be released three days later, both Tord and Matt came along to pick him up. They were excited to see him, and so was I. Who knew three days could take so long? We parked outside of the mental health wing and entered the hospital. Seeing Tom in one of the waiting room chairs (alongside a doctor) made our joy skyrocket. We all ran over to hug him, which he accepted gratefully.

“...Thank you, Edd. Thank you so much. For everything,” He whispered quietly into my ear. I patted his back.

“It’s no problem,” I replied. Our group hug ended a moment later, and the doctor explained everything, such as the new medications that they would be prescribing Tom and when to take them and such. We had to run to the pharmacy quick to pick up Tom’s new medications (which ended up being a thirty-minute wait in the drive-thru pick up. It was fun though. We all got to joke and talk together.) before going home. It was so nice to be home again, but Tom looked a little sleepy. I guess Tord noticed, too.

“You want to sit downs?” Tord asked. Tom nodded and they sat down together. It was actually really cute! Though, according to ‘Manic Tom’ he was already in love.


End file.
